


I’ve Been Waiting

by shadowhive



Series: From the Kliego playlist [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest, bottom!Diego, femminisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Klaus is spending the day with his sisters, but that doesn’t mean he can’t also keep a check on his pretty pet.





	I’ve Been Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendsofSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/gifts).



> A prompt from the discord: Sub!diego for kels  
> I love Subs just basically waiting for their dom to get home, being a good little pet for them or teasing them while they're out so they get a good punishment when they get home  
> This was meant to include Watersports but I couldn’t fit it in.
> 
> Thanks to the discord for giving me the pink collar imagery too

It was fun being out with his sisters, spending time with them. Before dear old dear’s death and the whole apocalypse thing they’d fallen away from one another. Klaus was glad that the monster’s death had bought them back together. At least he was good for something.

Klaus’ phone buzzed in his pocket and he smiled, knowing it must be the hourly check in. His sisters were currently chatting, Allison trying to convince Vanya to try on a dress she thought looked good on her so he knew they wouldn’t notice if he checked it.

He slipped the phone out of his pocket, unlocking it quickly and checking the newest message. He hissed in a breath, looking at the image that accompanied it, transfixed by it. ‘Miss you daddy, I can’t wait for you to get home x’

The included picture was of Diego’s thighs, spread wide apart and showing off the bulge of his cock, stretching the blue lace of his panties obscenely.

“Earth to Klaus?” 

“Huh?” Klaus looked up, quickly stuffing his phone back into the pocket of his fur lined jacket.

Allison grinned at him, shaking her head fondly. “I was wanting your opinion on this dress for Vanya. Do you think blue or green would suit here better?” She held up a dress in each hand and Klaus looked them over.

“I think the only way to really know is to have her try them both on.” Klaus nodded, certain, although he thought they both looked good seeing them on a person was always a better way to go. “Come on Vanya dear, lets go get you in them!” He clapped his hands together, spinning on the spot and going to find the nearest changing room.

***

Klaus set his coffee cup down as he felt his phone buzz against in his pocket again. He slipped it out of his pocket, glancing at the message. ‘I can’t wait to feel your cock daddy x’ the accompanying picture was a selfie of Diego dressed in one of his usual black sweaters that covered his neck. Klaus’ eyes were drawn to his lips, where two of his fingers were slipped into his mouth.

“You’re checking that every hour, is it something good?” Vanya asked him, her voice soft as she looked at him. Allison had left them to go and grab some muffins from the counter, deciding that they were definitely necessary after spending the last five minutes debating them.

“Yeah.” Klaus smiled dreamily, unable to help himself as he typed a reply. ‘Such a good girl for daddy. I’ll be back soon to take care of you x’ He returned it to his pocket, taking his coffee and taking a drink.

“Whatever it is it’s making you happy. I’m glad.” Vanya smiled at him and Klaus couldn’t help but reach out and give her hand a squeeze.

“Thanks. I’m glad that you’re looking so happy too. Plus you’ve rocked every outfit you’ve tried on today.” Her little smile became bigger. And then she grinned.

***

Klaus settled into the back seat of Allison’s car, glad that Vanya had took the other front seat. It was close to the hourly check in and he didn’t want them seeing. This time his phone was in his hands when it buzzed and his tongue darted across his lips as he opened it up.

‘Daddy are you coming home soon? My pussy misses your cock so much X’ the picture was of a reflection of Diego’s sweet ass, his panties lowered slightly for him to see the skin.

Klaus had to work to control his breathing, typing out a reply. ‘Daddy’s on his way back now baby, missed you so much. Just a little while longer x’

Klaus let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes and wishing the car could speed up or that he had Five’s powers instead of his own. 

***

Klaus made his way through the mansion that they called home again, stopping at his room to drop off the few things he’d gotten for himself. There’d been a few outfits that he’d liked the look of so he’d had to get them and yeah, there was one or two things for Diego too but those would be for another time.

Now he was finally able to get back to him. He licked his lips as he stood outside Diego’s room, having left instructions for what he should do when he texted him he was coming home. “Daddy’s home.” Klaus sing songed as he opened the door, smiling at the sight that greeted him.

“I’m so glad daddy, I was so bored with you.” Diego smiled from his position on the bed, spreading his legs invitingly. His was wearing the same panties from the picture he sent earlier, along with matching fishnets and a bra, the ring in his nipple obvious through the fabric. His eyes were surrounded by a line of kohl, with pale purple eyeshadow across his eyelids. Around his throat was a pink collar, with a tag that said good girl. He’d not been able to resist getting it for him the second he’d laid his eyes on it. He looked beautiful, like some kind of porn star.

Diego had been so nervous when he’d first told Klaus that this was what he wanted. Klaus could still remember how he had stuttered, how Klaus had encouraged him to tell what he needed. He had to admit that he wasn’t expecting his brother to come out with this. It was true what they said, looks could be deceiving.

“I know baby girl, but I’m here now. Daddy’s going to make you feel so good.” Klaus smiled and walked over to him, leaning down to kiss him, his hand trailing down Diego’s chest. Diego parted his soft lips for him, letting him dip his tongue inside his mouth, exploring it lazily. He could spent all day like this, just kissing him. Fuck they had wasted so many years by not doing this. Not touching, not kissing, not sharing a bed. What had they been thinking to not have this?

After a few minutes he parted from him, his fingers stroking the gentle curve of his cheek. “Why don’t you tell daddy about your day while I undress?”

Diego smiled, his eyes lighting up and he nodded eagerly. Klaus stepped back from him, removing his jacket as he spoke. “After you left me daddy I did some practise with my knives and then I spent some time cleaning them.” Klaus smiled, remembering the first picture that Diego had sent him, a selfie of him dressed like this, one of his knives in his hand. It was the perfect contrast between the two sides of him, the strong vigilante with his need to protect everyone and this, the sweet and soft Diego that was laid out before him now. Klaus loved both sides of him.

“After that daddy I decided that I should read the book that Ben recommended me.” He let out a toothy grin at that, his eyes sparkling. “I liked the part with the knives.” 

“Of course you did baby girl.” Klaus smiled fondly at that, tugging his t-shirt off, Diego’s breath catching in his throat under the collar. “Then what did you do?”

“I took the picture for you, of me like this.” He spread his thighs seductively and Klaus remembered it, how distracted he’d been by it. It took him a few minutes to reply, waiting until Vanya was changing into the first of the dresses. “And then I decided that I should put something on and go help Grace do some baking. We made cookies!” 

“Mmm I can’t wait to try them later baby girl, I bet they taste good.” Klaus smiled fondly, crouching down and removing his shoes quickly.

“Thank you daddy. That’s when I sent the picture of me sucking my fingers.” He let out this soft dreamy smile. “It made me wish it was you.”

“Yeah baby girl?” Klaus replied, licking his as he straightened back up, his fingers drifting to his bulge. “It made me feel the same baby, wanted to be with you so bad.” He gave himself a quick squeeze, then tugged his fly down, eager to get himself out of these tight leather pants. Not the best idea for going outside in perhaps, especially with the pictures he’d been receiving but he liked them all the same. He heard Diego let out a gasp when he saw he wasn’t wearing underwear, his mouth watering a little. Klaus smiled at the sight, stepping out of his pants and kicking them aside so he was fully naked.

“You’ve been such a good girl, I’m gonna treat you right. But first...” Klaus reached up, taking ahold of the necklace around his throat, pulling it over his head. It was a simple thing, almost unassuming to the untrained eye, a silver chain with a small key hanging off it. “Pull your panties down baby, lets get your clit free.”

Diego beamed at him, fucking his fingers under the waistband of his panties. “Thank you daddy!” He eased the soft fabric down, showing off the metal cage that was locked around his cock. It had been there since Klaus had gone this morning. Klaus bought the key down, slipping it onto the the small lock on the side of it. With expert fingers, Klaus opens the cage up, carefully slipping it off Diego, hearing him sigh. “Thank you daddy.” He smiled as Klaus fondled his length gently, his cock quickly starting to swell.

“Were you a good girl? Is your sweet pussy all wet and ready for me?” Klaus smiled, setting the key and cage on the bedside table, his other hand working him to full hardness. He looked so unbelievably sexy, letting out soft sounds of pleasure.

“Yes daddy. After your last message I came right here and fingered myself open for you.” He sighed, rolling his hips up against Klaus’ hand. “Felt so good.”

“How many fingers baby?” Klaus smiled, giving his cock a squeeze when he felt that he was fully hard in his hand. 

“Th-three Daddy.” Diego groaned, squirming against the sheets of the bed. Klaus often wondered what he had done to deserve Diego in his life, to have him laid out like this for him. He wasn’t sure he had an answer, but he was certainly going to enjoy him. “So I’m nice and ready to take you daddy.”

“Of course you are.” Klaus let’s go of him, taking ahold of the bottle of lube that Diego must have used a few minutes ago. The thought made his cock bob between his legs as he popped it open, spreading it across his fingers before working it over his cock. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

“You always do daddy.” He smiled, licking his lips and spreading his legs as wide as he could. “How would you like me?”

Klaus smiled, finishing slicking himself up and moving to stand beside the bed. “Pull your panties down and hook your legs over my shoulders, I want to see you baby girl.”

Diego hurried to obey, pushing the lace down his strong legs, dropping them onto the bed beside him. Klaus groaned when he noted the wet patch in the back from the lube, smirking. “Mmm look at you, making a mess in your panties for me, such a horny little girl.” 

Diego groaned at his words, shifting on the bed to get himself into the position Klaus wanted, hooking his ankles over his shoulders. “Take me daddy, I’ve been waiting for it all day.”

Klaus smirked, kissing his ankle as he lined himself up against his hole. He was slick, probably having used far too much lube than necessary. It was hot though, it meant Klaus easily sank into his slick heat. “Mmm yeah, I’ve been thinking about this all day too baby girl. There’s nothing better than being balls deep in your pussy.” He rolled his hips, filling Diego up completely.

“Daddy...” Diego let out a dreamy moan, his head tipping back against the pillows. “Your dick fills me up just right, makes me feel so good.” He groaned when Klaus pulled out and thrust back into him hard. “Yeah, just like that... fuck daddy.”

Klaus grinned, nipping at the curve of his other ankle. “Yeah baby girl? Why don’t you show me how much you like it.” Diego looked him in the eyes and Klaus licked his lips, stroking his thighs. He loved how strong and muscular they were, how the fishnets looked gorgeous over them. “Touch yourself for me.”

“Yes daddy.” Diego reached between his legs, taking his cook in hand and started to stroke firmly. “Fuck daddy, you look so good, you feel so good.” Diego’s hole fluttered around him, making let out a low groan, thrusting deep into him.

“You too. You’re the sexiest girl I’ve ever seen.“ He shifted his hands up high, his thumbs brushing across his balls. “Hell, you’re the sexiest person I’ve ever seen.” Diego’s cheeks flushed slightly at the praise and Klaus rammed into him hard. “You were so good for me to today, sending me the sexiest pictures just like I wanted. I was tempted more than once to slip away and jerk off over them, thinking about having you like this.” He dug his nails into the exposed skin between the netting, feeling himself ache even more at the memory. “Got you some nice things for you to wear, pretty dresses and skirts and underwear. Gonna make you look so sexy for me baby girl.”

Diego’s breath hitched, his hips rocking up into the air to meet his hand. Diego had never wore feminine clothing beyond the underwear, so to see his eyelids flutter at the mention of more pleased him. “Oh daddy thank you.... wanna be so pretty for you. Can I cum daddy? I’m so close, please...” 

“Yeah baby girl, cum for me, I want to see you squirt all over yourself. Make a mess for me yeah?” The words were like a trigger for Diego and he jerked up, crying out so loud that he was sure the whole house heard. Not that he really cared, the sight of Diego shooting all over his chest, some even landing across his bra, was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. “Yeah that’s it, so fucking beautiful....” Klaus sighed in pleasure, Diego’s hole pulsing around him, bringing him to the brink. “Gonna fill you up so good baby girl, make you know you’re mine. Then you’re gonna put your panties back on so they’re even more stained.”

Diego groaned, his head tipping back as Klaus slammed into him one last time. He growled low, biting his ankle again as he came deep into him. “So good baby girl, I love you so much.” Diego smiled in a daze, his legs falling from Klaus’ shoulders. Klaus returned his smile, leaning down and planting soft kisses over his face.

“Love you too daddy, so much.” He whispered against him as Klaus slowly eased out of him, rubbing circles over his skin. 

“Mmm, now lets get you cleaned up and I can try some of those cookies hmm?” 

***

Klaus was a little surprised when they entered the kitchen, seeing large plates covered in cookies. It was clear that each plate was a different kind. “Oh Klaus, I’m glad to see you. You did you have a nice time with your sisters?” Grace smiled brightly as soon as she saw him.

“Yeah mom, it was fun, thanks.” He returned her smile, always glad to see her happy. “I see you and Diego were busy while we were gone.” He gestured at the cookies and he was sure her smile.

“Oh yes, he was such a sweetie, would you like one? There’s chocolate chip, coconut and peanut butter.” She gestured at each of them in turn and Klaus smiled, picking up one of the peanut butter ones and taking a bite. It tasted so good and he gave them both a thumbs up as he chewed and swallowed.

“Ohh Allison said there were cookies.” Luther came lumbering into the kitchen but he stopped before he got to the table, giving Diego a slightly puzzled look. It took Klaus a few moments to get why. Klaus closed his eyes, bracing himself for the words that he knew would come, because Luther wasn’t exactly known for not speaking whatever obvious thought ended his head.

“Diego, why are you wearing a pink collar?”


End file.
